


Nocturne

by Bulbasore, siniscule



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulbasore/pseuds/Bulbasore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siniscule/pseuds/siniscule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the daughter of the village's healers, Maki Nishikino lives a relatively mundane but simple life. However, things quickly change when she goes searching for her missing friend in the middle of the night. Ignoring curfew and breaking rules in order to save her best friend, Maki stumbles into unfamiliar territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A collaborative effort between tumblr user "nishiklno" and I! She goes by "Yuniran" on FFN.

“Mama?”

  
“Not now, Maki.” her mother responded, only sparing a slight glance at her daughter before returning her attention to the open gash of the villager beneath her.

  
Although Maki was not squeamish, she opted to not look at the patient. “I’m going outside to talk with Rin.”

  
“How long?” her father spoke up from the opposite end of their home, an abode bigger than most amongst the local folk. However, it always felt like a narrow squeeze due to amount of people that came in on a daily basis. It was hectic, with villagers and elders also frequently coming in and out between the ill in order to fetch medicinal herbs. There was never a dull or silent moment at the Nishikino household, but that was to be expected of the only doctors in the countryside.

  
“I should be back before sunset,” Maki said, her eyes wandering to an elderly man walking into the house before turning her attention back to her father by the mortar and pestles. The elderly man briefly spoke with him over a small counter, and her father shared a smile with the old fool before sending him off with a pouch of ground aloe.

  
After the exchange, he raised an eyebrow back at her. “Make sure you’re back before the curfew.”

  
“Papa.” Maki rolled her eyes. “I know the rules.”

  
“Good,” he said, breaking off eye contact and returning to his work. It was nothing new; they were extremely busy and rarely had time for chatting. It couldn’t be helped, however. After all, Maki was to take over her family’s role amongst the people, and witnessing the scene was the best thing in order for her to become used to it. She needed to learn how to separate feelings from work such as they did. She believed it to be quite honorable.

  
Without another word, Maki maneuvered her way through the handful of patients scattered throughout the front room where the makeshift cots and clinical tools settled along with the sick. Reaching the door, she almost bumped into a purple haired girl with a trading pouch on the way in before luckily managing to take a step to the side.

  
“Pardon me,” she apologized before yelling behind her shoulder, “Bye Mama and Papa!” She didn’t wait for a response when she knew none would come her way during such a hectic hour of the day, and she continued on through the square. Rows of small houses lined the small village, with only a small round clearing in the center of it all. There was a small stage constructed from wood in the middle, and it was often used for announcements and events.

  
She sighed as her gaze fell on orange hair, a familiar figure standing against the wall of the jailhouse. Rin Hoshizora was a lifelong friend, although the statement probably sounded less impressive due to the fact that they were only nineteen. But the girl was the only other one in the area that shared the same age as Maki, and she maintained fine qualities such as kindness and considerate optimism. Despite the fact that the girl may have been a little too energetic for Maki from time to time, her friendship was greatly needed and appreciated.

 

“I told you not to wait too long, but I’m betting you did,” Maki said, shaking her head in disappointment when Rin responded with toothy, mischievous grin.

 

“I couldn’t help it! You’re always on time and I wanted to not feel late for once.”

 

“So not feeling late equates to being extra early?”

 

“Yeah, nya!”

 

Maki blinked. “Nya?”

 

“I saw a stray cat!” Rin gushed, “It was so cute! It had the cutest mew, just like this! Nya!”

 

“Please stop that.”

 

Wrapping an arm around Maki’s shoulder, Rin smiled. “Fine, Maki! But are you ready for an adventure?”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“I found a pretty lake inside the forest and –“

 

Maki’s eyes widened, her brow furrowing. “You’re not supposed to be there!”

 

“It wasn’t far in, it was a fairly shallow find!”

 

“No.” Maki shook her head. “I’m not going to go there. And neither should you.”

 

With a pout, Rin whined, “But it’s so pretty, Makiiii~”

 

Maki met Rin’s puppy eyes with a glare before lowering herself against the wall right then and there. She crossed her legs and practically raised her chin before muttering, “We can talk right here.”

 

“You’re so stubborn.” Rin smiled.

 

Maki blushed, shaking her head for a moment before glaring at her friend again. “And you’re breaking rules!”

 

“Shush! We’re right outside Ayase’s office!” Rin frowned, sinking to the ground quickly and taking a seat beside Maki.

 

“Anyway,” Maki cleared her throat, “how have you been today?”

 

They spoke for some time, the small talk a refreshing interaction between them on a daily basis. Rin came from a family of woodcutters, so her home life often felt disconnected just like Maki’s. They found an interpersonal solace in one another despite the trivial things they spoke about and, although Maki was the quieter type, Rin was a good enough conversationalist that even simple hums of response were enough for her to keep going on about something. She never bored Maki, possibly because the chaotic atmosphere of an infirmary was weird enough to become used to and Maki craved a different sense of normalcy.

 

It had finally reached an interesting point in the conversation, after Rin mentioned that her parents were off in the forest for a weekend in order to get a large supply for an upcoming trading caravan, “ – and so I kissed them goodbye and I think it’s gonna’ be possible for me to let that cat live with me for a few days!”

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they let you keep it--” Maki shrugged. “-- since your parents are so nice. They even kiss you on the way out for a short time and little things like that.”

 

Rin blinked, suddenly confused. “Does that seem particularly nice? I thought most parents kissed their kids when either one leaves the house or whatever.”

 

“No, not at my house. It’d just feel weird.”

 

Rin smirked as she noticed a particularly vibrant blush on Maki’s cheeks. “Kisses aren’t weird.”

 

“They’re not important,” Maki muttered, turning her head away and beginning to twirl a strand of hair around her finger.

 

“Says the person who has never been kissed.”

 

“I don’t need them! Romance is the last thing on my mind, I don’t care to be a part of it or hear about it,” Maki huffed.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t want to be bothered by that sort of thing. It’ll hold me back from work,” Maki said, finally turning her gaze back to Rin. “Besides, can we get off this topic? I know you wanted to talk to me about something today, hence why you asked to meet up.”

 

“Oh.” Rin smiled, though Maki wondered why it seemed so sad. “It’s actually nothing.”

 

Maki raised an eyebrow. “Is it because I seem mad? I’m not, I promise. I’m sorry, you know how I get around conversations about embarrassing things. You can talk to me, Rin.”

 

Rin shook her head. “It’s fine. It’s nothing important.”

 

“Rin…” The redhead frowned at her friend’s sudden withdrawal. As enthusiastic and peppy as Rin was, she had a tendency to avoid unwanted topics as if they were the plague. She was the type of person who would easily tell you anything and everything about themselves. Her favorite color, Yellow. In Maki’s opinion, a bland color, but Rin argued otherwise. Her favorite food, Soba. They once attempted to make noodles themselves, ultimately failing on Maki’s end. Even her zodiac sign, Scorpio. Rin didn’t actually know that, it was more of a personal hobby.

 

It had always been that way. In an uncharacteristic turn of events, Maki would be the one to reach out to her friend of whom locked a part of herself away, hidden behind a bookshelf stocked with every genre of Rin Hoshizora. Every novel in the series lined up for display, save for the final chapter in which she was too afraid to show. Yeesh, and people called _her_ stubborn.

 

"You wouldn't have called for me if it were 'nothing important'." Rin knew how hectic things got at the Nishikino household, how busy it was for Maki despite being nothing more than an apprentice herself. "Look, if I did something that upset you—"

 

"You didn't." The reply was delivered automatically, without hesitation as Rin lifted her hands near her chest and frantically shook her head as if to emphasize Maki's innocence. "It's not anything you did, really!"

 

While that didn't help clarify much at all, it was reassuring to know that she wasn't the cause of Rin's problems. "Then what is it? If you're uncomfortable, I don't want to force you, but..." Maki averted her gaze, taking note of the gradually waning sunlight as her voice lowered to a whisper that could've been mistaken for the wind. "I do care about you, even if it doesn't seem so at times. If there's something bothering you, I don't want you to have to carry that burden alone."

 

Anxiety crashed into Maki like a rampant horse the moment silence fell between them, trampling any shred of confidence she'd previously mustered to feed her reluctant honesty. The air felt hot and smothering, despite the day reaching its final leg— but maybe that was just the sweat accumulating on the back of her neck and the center of her palms. Geez, she was absurdly _awful_ at this.

 

It wasn't until Rin formed muttered words that Maki remembered to breathe again. "Hey, Maki, we're friends, right?"

 

The question caught her completely off guard. "What’s with that? Aren’t you the one always calling us best friends?" The redhead poked playfully. Turning her head back towards Rin, she was met with a smile of which induced her own.

 

“Yeah, but… let’s say I was different, in comparison to most other people.”

 

“I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you’re not exactly the most _normal_ person around.” Maki offered with a genuine grin, as if to ease any hostile undertones that may have gotten mixed in with her words. “But, what do you mean?”

 

The gears turning in Rin’s mind were almost tangible as she tapped her chin, suddenly perking up to proclaim, “Like, if everyone was expected to grow tomatoes, but I wanted to grow eggplants, even though it was frowned upon by others.”

 

Maki tiled her head, “So you’re telling me you want to become an eggplant farmer?”

 

“Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best analogy in the world.” Rin admitted sheepishly, lightly scratching her jaw. “But enough of that, it was just a thought I’ve been mulling over for a while.”

 

“Well, just know that I’ll support you in whatever you do, even if it _is_ farming eggplants. That’s what friends are for… o-or something.” Maki found herself twirling a lock of red hair around her finger, a habit she’d picked up over the years whenever she found herself in a nerve-wracking situation.

 

The sun’s warmth gently caressed their backs as Rin chuckled, “Thank you, Maki. It really means a lot. But for the record, I’d totally grow radishes instead. My farm would be called ‘Rin’s _Rad_ ishes! Pretty good, right? I just thought of it now. I’ll be sure to bring you some every day!”

 

Maki felt herself cringe at the pun. “Unfortunately, as much as I’d _love_ to eat radishes every single day for the rest of my life, I’ll have to decline you on that front.” The beautiful mix of colors in the sky served as a reminder of the fleeting daylight. She frowned at the thought of their leisurely afternoon coming to a close; a part of her wanted to shirk her responsibilities and relish in it a tad bit longer. “I told Papa I’d be home by curfew. It’s almost sundown, you should return home as well.”

 

“I’m not afraid of the night!” Rin punched the air a few times to get her point across, a determined expression across her features. It was revitalizing to see her friend back to her usual perky self.

 

Maki deadpanned, “You should be.”

 

When it came time to part ways, the two exchanged casual goodbyes and Maki turned to face her busy home with a sigh. The Nishikino household was more towards the center of the village, providing easy access to those in need of medical assistance. Rin, however, resided further down the row of houses, on the edge of town where her family would have ample space to conduct their businesses. Yet, come to think of it, the other girl hadn’t taken her normal route home today; she had gone in the opposite direction. Maki shook her head. Not even Rin was _that_ foolish. Everyone knew the forest was off-limits, especially at night. She was overthinking it, Rin probably just had business on that side of town.

 

“She better hurry before it gets dark.” Maki mumbled under her breath. The Nishikino Household was just as it was when she left: busy. Despite the significantly less amount of people running around, there were still a surprising number of patients waiting to be addressed. Maki’s eyes were drawn to a group of men, presumably a hunting party due to their thicker, protective attire which seemed to have done little to keep them safe in the end. Blood stained tunics torn to shreds, the men held stoic expressions, their faces pale and their eyes frozen as her father assessed their wounds.

 

Upon noticing the presence of his daughter, the man turned and placed a hand on Maki’s shoulder, his taller form efficiently blocking the injured party from view. “Go upstairs and get some rest Maki, I’m sure you’ve had a long day.”

 

“What happened, Papa?” Maki questioned, peeking glances at the men like an intrigued child. “It’s busier than usual tonight. Don’t you and Mama need help?”

 

“We’re fine for now. If we need you, we’ll call.”

 

Maki knew that strict, slightly annoyed tone of voice. It was the ‘it’s none of your business, you’re too young now go to your room and do whatever it is you kids do these days’. She knew her parents sought to protect her, but _damn_ , she was _nineteen_ now, yet they still treated her as if she were a ten year old. The redhead stormed upstairs and into her dimly lit room which grew darker and darker as the sun sunk below the mountains. Purple stained the looming clouds as Maki’s thoughts drifted to her parents, and to the conversation she and Rin had before. What would it be like, she wondered, to have her Mama and Papa kiss her goodbye before she headed out for the day? Acts of intimacy were never her forte, and even now, the appeal wasn’t exactly enticing.

 

Speaking of Rin, the girl still hadn’t returned home. Maki’s attention was drawn to the window of her room which gave her a convenient view of the main pathway which her friend would have to pass through on her way back home. She frowned at the darkness that began to flood through the village like a smothering haze, blanketing the world with each passing second.

  
“This isn’t normal,” Maki mumbled to herself, feeling her heartbeat quicken with every other minute that Rin did not appear along the path. She knew that overthinking was unhealthy and that, often times, it could lead to unnecessary misunderstandings, but she could not help but feel deeply disturbed when an hour had passed with no sign of Rin. She bit her lip. “Maybe I just didn’t see her.”

 

However, even she could see how suspicious it seemed. Rin had never once taken the opposite way home in their years of together as friends, and the talkative girl hadn’t mentioned anything out of the ordinary like she normally would when she had plans. It was more than merely suspicious; something was downright wrong. And, as she glanced toward her bedroom door, she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep thinking that Rin was in trouble.

 

Removing her nightgown, Maki hurried around her bedroom as silently as she could in order to change into a sleeveless black tunic and light brown trousers, as well as a pair of black field boots that her tutor once had her wear for hiking and learning to scavenge herbs. It was one of the few times she had ever traveled any amount of feet into the forest, and now it would be her first time doing so without someone’s supervision.

 

She hoped that Rin would magically appear before reaching the border of the woodlands.

 

Blowing out the lone candle in the room, everything went dark. As she slipped through her bedroom door and made her way down the tiny hallway toward the front door of the house, she could feel her heart pound incessantly against her ribcage with every step past her parents’ door. Although they were often too busy with work, they could still be strict and overprotective. Needless to say, they wouldn’t approve of a rescue mission.

 

Maybe that was an exaggeration but, as she closed the front door and felt the weight of the night’s silence beneath the moonlight, there was a foreboding sense of doom forming a lump in the back of her throat. The street, as they liked to call the wide stretch of dirt between homes, was still and empty in the subtle luminescence.  

 

“Alright,” Maki whispered to herself when she saw that the street was clear of witnesses. However, she still chose to move swiftly, making sure to stick to any and all shadows as frequently as possible. Curfew was strict, but not without reason. She continued on until she reached the line of trees at the perimeter of the forest, looking over her shoulder to scout before finally taking the first few steps inside. It was exactly as one would expect; leaves crunching beneath the soles of boots while the crisp night air consumed the world in silence.

 

Or so it seemed before Maki began to hear noises. They were faint, clearly further into the unfamiliar woodlands that she was often told could end her were she to travel within its maze. But, as her boots urged her forward, familiarity began to tickle at her ear. A definite giggle, one that undoubtedly belonged to the target of her worried search. Her pace hastened, nearby branches and foliage mere victims of her touch as she pushed and trudged her way to the source of the sound. Glistening moonlight began to trickle through the canopy as Maki neared the edges of a different line of trees. Beyond them rested a large lake, clear and blue with mountains teetering in the background of the gorgeous landscape.

 

“Are you surprised?” It was Rin, a figure that Maki was relieved to see standing beside a log. What drew Maki’s attention most, however, was a female stranger that sat upon the log with a bashful smile.

 

“I’m really happy to see you,” the mysterious girl said, patting the space beside her. Rin did not hesitate to sit down, a smile that Maki didn’t know stretched upon Rin’s face. It was genuine and brimming with a kind of happiness that Maki could see clearly, but it felt like a different kind. She ducked behind a bush, pushing some of its leaves aside in order to maintain a clear view of Rin and the stranger.

 

The two sat together with little space between them, their bodies leaning against one another as they faced forward toward the wide expanse of the lake. The reflection of the moon shone brightly across the surface of the water, even creating a slight halation around the silhouette of the two figures. Maki would have found it extremely picturesque were it not for the strange and concerning circumstances. Rin had traveled out into the depths of the forest to meet up with some stranger, a girl that Maki could not even recognize. The girl’s clothes were absolutely foreign, simple garbs that covered the essential feminine areas in what looked like an old fashioned style of animal skins and leathers. Bangles and beads made out of stones, petals, and other leftovers of nature decorated her wrists and neck.

 

Just as Maki was busy observing the new person, Rin pulled away momentarily in order to speak with the girl, “Are you sure that you can’t come by the village more often, Hanayo?”

 

“So that’s her name…” Maki mumbled, speaking to herself as she watched the exchange.

 

Hanayo shook her head and frowned. “I’m not allowed there at all. You know that.”

 

“I can assure you, it’s not obvious. I can even get you some new clothes to make you feel more comfortable,” Rin offered, though Maki wasn’t entirely sure of the context.

 

“I can’t,” Hanayo said, her shaking voice portraying a sense of guilt, “but maybe with some time I can get permission to leave. I guess they just worry about control and if I can handle being alone.”

 

“Take all the time you need.” Rin smiled. “I’ll be here, always waiting.” And suddenly, in what felt like horrifying slow motion, Maki’s eyes widened as Rin leaned in and pressed her lips against Hanayo’s. The latter’s eyes fluttered until they came to a close, Rin following suit as her head tilted to the right.

 

It took everything within Maki to refrain from screaming. She did not, possibly could not understand what was playing out within what seemed like twenty or so feet in front of her. Her vision seemed to blur as the girls’ noses bumped against each other, their hands apparently desperate as they caressed and slid throughout one another’s arms and torsos. A blush erupted across Maki’s skin as she watched on with estranged curiosity, igniting a flame that traveled from her cheeks to a place she was not able to comprehend in the moment. It wasn’t until Rin’s hand traveled beneath the edge of Hanayo’s cloth that Maki made an immediate turn and ran.

 

She couldn’t help but question herself as to whether the second form had been a female at all. After all, as far as she knew, only men and women were allowed to act so intimately with one another. And even then, it never seemed so shameless. Her heart raced, just as she did through the forest, but she was not quite sure if she was on her way back home. The imagery she had witnessed moments prior seemed to flood her vision, blinding her from rationalizing and figuring out a safe way home. Instead, she stumbled and fumbled her way past trees and roots, a blushing mess that had surely seen something that was meant to be private between the two parties involved. As it was, Maki had been confused that Rin would have a close friend that Maki had never heard nor seen of, let alone even more bewildering to see them treating each other with physical affection. And she couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable at the strange sensation that had come over her during the act.

 

The sound of a snapped branch suddenly jerked her out of her internal hysteria, completely catching her attention amidst the all-consuming silence of the woodland night. She paused in her tracks momentarily and felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise at the unsettling crunching of leaves that came from behind her at what seemed like a quick pace. Breath hitched, she turned in place and could not make out the rapidly approaching silhouette within the blanketed darkness around her.

  
She had no time to scream as the figure swiftly came down upon her, striking her into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collaborative effort between tumblr user "nishiklno" and I! She goes by "Yuniran" on FFN. It's been a long time since the first chapter, but it's been a crazy year. Updates are unpredictable, but know that they are coming unless otherwise noted!

Maki's senses returned to her all at once, in a drowning wave of panic and anxiety.

 

Her body wouldn't move. Or rather, it _couldn't_ move. Thick braids of rope scratched against the raw skin of her wrists, tied promptly behind her in a position that was anything but comfortable; gagged and propped straight up against a thick wooden pole, each of her limbs firmly secured. Maki writhed and thrashed in the midst of trepidation, her fear-driven attempts merely in vain as the rope remained tightly bound around her wrists and ankles. Well, _someone_ knew how to tie a damn good knot. However, the looming thought of that someone sent shivers down her spine.

 

The sun made no heroic appearance as the world around her remained shrouded in darkness, aside from a dim light which shone through the thick, matted material of what Maki assumed to be a tent, due to its musky smell and mismatched design of animal hides. The crackle of a bonfire echoed in her ears as she gazed at the shadows that danced in the flickering light, shifting as though the figures were moving about beyond her confines. With it came muffled foreign whispers in a language unlike anything she had heard before, forceful, harsh, and plentiful.

 

Finally the outside noise was hushed. A few moments of anxious silence fell before the tent's entrance was flipped open, revealing two female figures, the latter clutching a burning torch. Maki blinked a few times, adjusting to the sudden change in lighting before she was met with a pair of bloodborne ruby eyes, reflecting within them the torch's flame. She couldn't help but stare, lips pressed firmly together as she failed to suppress a gulp.

 

The woman, while shorter than herself, stood tall and proud. Silken raven hair was tied into a high ponytail, and the two thick lines of black warpaint under her eyes served to further accent her powerful glare. Maki's gaze traveled lower, caught by a harsh and unsightly scar traveling down her neck. Her attire served minimal protection from the eye; she wore no solid top, rather a fur stole, black as night, draped over the center of her breasts. A matching fur loin cloth wrapped around her lower region, upper thighs hidden by strips of ashen grey linen. Decorative belts lie messily wrapped around her waist, and from her wrists hung loose but fitting bead bangles. What struck Maki, though, were the blood soaked bands of rope wrapped around her wrists and ankles.

 

She stared long and hard at the redhead, one hand on the raised side of her hip and the other clutching an ornate spear. Maki could do nothing but stare back and pray that spear wasn't meant for her. The girl exerted an intimidating aura, one that made Maki want to shrink down and disappear beneath her stone cold look. However, she was not one to back down so easily. This animalistic stranger could bind her body, but not her pride, Maki decided as she shot her own hostile glare at the other, who appeared surprised at the gesture.

 

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes, breaking the silence with a voice higher than Maki expected from such a frightening figure. "Y'know, you've gotta be either stubborn as hell or just downright stupid to look at your captor like _that_ . I'm the one in control here. Your life is in _my_ hands, so you better show some respect, twerp." She snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Maki. "In fact, you're lucky to be alive at all! You should be groveling at my feet this very moment, thanking me for sparing your puny little human life. Be grateful you didn't end up as someone's dinner― which, by the way, you were _awfully_ close to."

 

The high and mighty attitude irritated Maki to no end, the way she was being spoken down to as if she were some measly peasant. She was being provoked, and she knew it, though she could not stop the low, annoyed groan from rumbling through the gag. If she wasn't bound to the pole, this would’ve been a whole other ballgame. As much as she hated it, all she could do was listen and wait.

 

"Feisty now, are we? Well, sweetheart, you looked pretty damn terrified a few minutes ago. Good reason, too." A satisfied smirk tugged at the edges of her lips as she asked, "I assume you know who I am―who _we_ are?"

 

Maki let out a defiant huff, breaking eye contact and moving her gaze away. She knew who they were, and that in itself wasn't a good thing. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that things wouldn't be going in her favor. After all, they were the very reason for the curfew. They were the creatures that lurked in the dark.

 

Clearly amused by the redhead's unwavering resistance, the girl took a step closer. "You're speaking to _Chief_ of the Lycans, Yazawa Nico. So, if you don't want to be thrown to the wolves, _literally_ ," Nico chuckled, lightly running her fingers down Maki's cheek. "then it’s about time you trash the stubborn act and start kissing up to me."

 

Maki turned her head away from Nico's hand with a scowl. It was no wonder the town had such a feud with the lycanthropes. How could they let themselves be lead by such an egotistical, narcissistic―

 

"And furthermore! If you aren't a complete idiot, which is a bit hard to believe seeing you'd allow yourself to walk around alone in the woods at night, you should know that you won't be going home." The lycan's tone flattened, no longer challenging and smug. "Humans and Lycans _don't mingle_ ," She articulated very clearly, glancing back at the girl with the torch who walked in behind her, remaining silent as she stared at the ground. "because of this, we normally dispose of the foolish humans who step foot in our territory. Buuuut, we aren't savages. You had no weapons on you, and you don't seem the dangerous type. Plus, the person who found you convinced me to keep you around. For the time being, I have no good reason to kill you," Nico turned back to her, moving closer. Mere inches separated them as hardened crimson glowered at her. "so don't give me one."

 

The smell of wet dog invaded Maki's senses as the Chief's words sunk in. Stuck, here, with a pack of Lycans who more than likely wouldn't hesitate to make a meal of her. She had too many questions and too little answers, most of which for the torch girl, who looked strikingly familiar. Too familiar, actually. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she recalled the memory of the kiss Rin shared with Hanayo, who was now standing in the same room.

 

"Oi!" Nico called, grabbing ahold of Maki's chin. "Still listening? In return for my generosity and protection, you'll be given numerous chores. Basically, the boring jobs that no one else wants to do. Hanayo here will be watching over you. Got it?" Hanayo jumped to attentiveness, gulping as she nodded.

 

Maki prayed to the gods above that she wouldn't have to spend more time with Nico, who was quickly driving her to the last straw. At least Hanayo seemed quieter, hopefully kinder, and she'd have to chance to ask about Rin. The redhead nodded, reluctantly agreeing to the Chief's statements as she watched said lycan stalk behind her and out of her view. The tension around her ankles was relieved first, the thick rope falling uselessly to floor as Maki regained balance. A quick tug and a soft slice was all it took for her wrists to be freed as well. She slumped forward, rubbing the worn out skin of her wrists.

 

Her peace was short lived, however, as two small hands clutched her shoulders and forced her against the pole once more. Maki flinched as her back crashed into the hard wood and hot breath tickled the shell of her ear. "Oh, and don't even _think_ of running, or I won't hesitate to..." Nico whispered, her voice husky as she lightly nibbled on Maki's earlobe, dragging warm lips down the side of her neck in an almost seductive manner. With the skin of Maki's neck between her teeth, she growled, "eat you myself."

 

Swallowing down the hard lump in her throat, Maki silently prayed that her shiver would go unnoticed. She could feel fear caress her skin with goosebumps, her body slumping again from exhaustion over the situation as Nico released her grip and stood up, walking forward within Maki’s line of sight.

 

Nico nodded toward Hanayo. “Let me know if she causes any trouble.” And with that, she disappeared, leaving the torch bearing girl behind.

 

“So,” Hanayo forced a lighthearted laugh.

 

Maki remained seated, unsure of whether she was even allowed to speak or not. Cold sweat trickled down her neck as she tried to regain composure, churning out slow, heavy breaths through her nostrils. Although Hanayo’s presence was not as overwhelming, it did not help Maki feel anymore at ease. It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that she could die in the matter of a heartbeat, the terrible tales of the accursed lycanthropes echoing in her mind as she recalled the songs of death and stories of bloodbaths. Was that to be her reality were she to fumble?

 

She covered her face in her palms, taking another moment to take a deep breath. She was aware that her own pride was often times a fault, but she did not want to succumb to the tears that threatened to well up in her eyes. It was the only time Maki, who had always been adamant about the curfew, had ever broken the rules, and she had paid for it. The idea that she would never step foot in the village again was unfathomable. A part of her wished that she had been killed swiftly instead of being put to work under the control of dangerous monsters.

 

“O-Oh! Um, girl?”

 

Maki mumbled against her hands, “My name isn’t ‘girl.’”

 

“Ah, sorry…” Hanayo’s beads jingled softly as her feet shuffled closer toward Maki, who peeked at the familiar face from between her fingers. The girl’s expression was sympathetic and nervous, as though the girl felt sorry about the situation at hand.

 

“My name is Maki,” Maki spoke flatly, removing her hands from her face. Another deep breath kept her tears at bay.

 

Although something seemed to register in her eyes, Hanayo smiled, though it was small and a little bit awkward. “I’m Hanayo.”

 

A glare. “I know.”

 

The lycan girl released a sigh, offering her spare hand to Maki.The flames of the torch in the opposite hand crackled calmly, the dim light calling for Maki’s nerves to relax as she stared at Hanayo’s hand. They were small, not at all like the claws of a beast, and they showed no signs of harmful intent; the same hands that had likely held her own best friend’s.

 

With an immediate blush, Maki shook her head and stood up on her own. She did not need to remember those details whatsoever, and the increasing heat upon her face made her feel ashamed.

 

Hanayo seemed surprised, dropping her hand to her side with an almost hurt expression. “I can’t blame you.”

 

“Like hell you can,” Maki huffed. Her attitude must have been sharp enough to catch on, because she was met with silence. Hanayo pointed her head toward the tent’s opening, gesturing for Maki to follow. A part of her froze as Hanayo lifted the flap, the torch in her opposite hand too close to the matted material of the tent for Maki’s preference. But there was no issue, and she followed until the warm sensation of nearby fire sizzled along her face.

 

She didn’t expect such an efficient campsite. If she were honest, she hadn’t even considered tents to be suitable homes for lycanthropes until her capture, her mind having always been filled with images of dark caves and dangerous cliffsides. But it was much more civil than that. Although they weren’t exactly houses, the large field surrounding her was littered in tents much like the one she had been held in; large, reliably built, and seemingly thick enough to endure the weather. Bonfires were spread around the area, humanoid figures sitting or dancing by them happily and without a care. Farther down a row of tents she could make out a gargantuan wooden table, long and surrounded by chairs for what she could only assume to be for the purpose of dining. Even the forest that she had been so fearful of was not too far out in the distance, the labyrinthian woods blocking the view of all but the distant mountains along the horizon. The field was open and unobscured aside from the inhabitants and their quarters, almost as though the forest itself was the boundary line between her world and theirs.

 

“I hope it’s not as savage as you thought.” Hanayo shrugged her shoulders as she, too, looked around. Despite internally agreeing with the girl, Maki kept her mouth shut. The lack of a response was enough of a cue for Hanayo. “Have you cleaned fabric?”

 

Maki raised an eyebrow. “Are you referring to laundry?” Hanayo paused at the question for a moment, but then she nodded. “Then yes.”

 

“We have some that need to be done. You’ll be helping with that.” There was no argument.

 

It was hard for Maki to ignore the curious and intense stares that seemed to follow her as she and Hanayo traversed throughout the camp, the orange glow of embers reflecting off of the eyes that stalked her. She felt her stomach dancing as the flames did, causing her to feel queasy until they reached a small area to the side that had a few small wooden tubs filled with water by some chairs and what looked like a drying rack and washboard. She did not hesitate to sit, eager to quell her gut. Hanayo brought one of the chairs closer to her before sitting down as well.

 

“Where’s your hot water?” Maki asked, noticing that none of the tubs were steaming whatsoever.

 

Hanayo seemed confused. “Why do you need hot water?”

 

“To… kill disease…”

 

“What disease?”

 

Maki shrugged. “That’s what my parents always told me. They’re healers, so I trust what they say.”

 

Hanayo frowned. “These tubs are made of wood, so I can’t heat the water.”

 

“Then how do you eat?”

 

“O-Oh, well our stone pots are reserved for cooking. We only have two, so…”

 

“Disgusting.” Maki deadpanned, holding a hand out to Hanayo. The latter handed over the washboard and proceeded to remove what looked like grass and petals from a pouch at her hip. “What are those?”

 

“It’s to help with the smell,” Hanayo replied, pulling a tub closer to them and spreading out the herbs along the surface of the water.

 

Maki cringed, not entirely convinced that putting wild flowers and dirt in the water would help much. Regardless, she held out her hand again until a loin cloth was gently placed into her grasp. It was filthy, covered in grass stains and what arguably could have been dried blood. Biting back her nausea, Maki rolled the fabric hard against the washboard, scrubbing out what would hopefully be all of the stains and filth as best as she could. Already exhausted and finished with one cloth, she tossed it into the water of another tub to soak and perhaps divide itself from any stray pieces of “herbs” that hitched a ride.  

 

It continued on like that for a while, with Hanayo cutting Maki at least a tiny bit of slack by moving the soaked garments onto the drying rack. They didn’t speak much, most likely because Hanayo assumed that Maki would have rather not spoken. It wouldn’t have been entirely wrong, but at the same time Maki was busy trying to think of ways to escape. It wasn’t as though the camp was closed off, but at the same time the field was way too open for her to make a dash without a wolf suddenly chasing her down in a matter of seconds. She’d also glance at Hanayo every so often, observing the way that the girl sat by idly and patiently without complaint or obvious disdain for the situation. She wondered why Rin felt for this girl, or if Rin even knew about her true form. Maki remembered Hanayo expressing hesitance regarding her people to Rin, but did Rin know the whole truth and not just some vaguely convenient description?  


“What are you thinking about?” Hanayo suddenly piped up, jarring Maki from her thoughts.

 

Apparently she had been still for a while with only one hand on the washboard. “Nothing.” Hanayo raised an eyebrow but she did not press for more on the subject. Maki appreciated it, choosing to continue with the last few pieces of cloth left. The lycan girl wasn’t so bad, at least when the concept of prisoner’s warden was removed from the equation. She seemed nice enough, but Maki did not want to start thinking of her kidnappers as anything but terrible.

 

“You’re probably really scared,” Hanayo commented after helping Maki put away the last of the clothes. She stood up and, on her own, lifted the drying rack closer to one of the fires close by. Maki was shocked to see her carry it by herself and not even bother asking for any help, but she didn’t make a remark about it once Hanayo returned to the seat beside her.

 

Attempting to be polite, Maki replied, “Of course.” She kept her gaze aimed toward the night sky, praying that whatever holy deity that be would rescue her from this place or, at the very least, keep her tears from falling. She was petrified, tense, and nervous at every waking second. Not a single night had fully passed and yet she felt as though she had been stuck in hell for forever.

 

“I know that this will probably not help, but I’m glad you’re alive.” Hanayo managed to smile. “I know it doesn’t mean much, but you’re safe here. Nico can be scary, but she’s scary because she’s protective. She won’t tolerate it if you trouble us in any way, and she can’t let you go home because you’ve seen too much. But when you’re here and you’re alongside us, you’re safe.”

 

“Safe is not how I feel.”

 

“You could’ve been killed, but you weren’t.”

 

Maki frowned. “I’d rather be dead than be here.” She was surprised to hear Hanayo groan.

 

“We’re not monsters at heart!”

 

Maki was quick to bring her attention back to Hanayo with a glare. “You kill people and act as though I should be thankful I’m not one of the innocents on your hit list.”

 

“Humans aren’t free of bloodstained hands!” Hanayo’s brow furrowed. “We’ve been hunted and killed our whole lives! Only in the past few years have we finally become more comfortable in a permanent home.”

 

“Your kind is the stuff of horrible legends and tales. How do you think those stories are started? There is truth to the madness of animals,” Maki spoke lowly.

 

“Humans are animals, too! And equally just as terrible, if you’re so convinced that we’re monsters!”

 

“And yet you’ve kissed a human.”

 

The air felt as though it suddenly grew cold. Maki stubbornly kept to her resolve, refusing to break eye contact with Hanayo now that she had gone out and said what she had been holding back. Hanayo’s eyes widened, her expression changing from defensive to defeated.

 

“What do you mean?” Hanayo asked, though her tone showed no signs of real confusion. She knew she had been caught.

 

“Rin is my best friend.” Maki stood up. “And the only reason I was in that forest was because I had gone to look for her. She disappeared for a long time and I was worried, only to find two girls sitting together on a -”

 

“Be quiet!” Hanayo pleaded, standing up and putting a hand on Maki’s mouth, causing the latter to flinch. The motion had been so swift that her body hadn’t had a chance to react or tense up in defense. “I knew your name sounded familiar… She has mentioned your name.”

 

Maki tried to say something through Hanayo’s hand, to no avail. She settled with an eyebrow raise to convey her curiosity.

 

“She often tells me what she does on the days prior to our moonlight meetings.” Hanayo sighed. “Anyway, you can’t speak of that around here.” She slowly removed her palm from Maki’s lips.

 

“Because Nico says humans and wolves don’t mingle, correct?” Maki smirked. A part of her somehow felt as though she had suddenly gained an upper hand. She wasn’t beyond blackmail if it meant getting the hell out of the lycans’ camp.

 

“No, you seriously cannot.” Suddenly the lycan girl seemed steely.

 

“What’s stopping me?”

 

“You wouldn’t be much of a best friend if you put Rin in danger.”

 

And just like that, the advantage she'd finally come across became almost completely useless. "How do I know you're not bluffing to save your own skin?" Maki countered, although from Hanayo's reactions to the idea of blackmailing her, she knew the lycan spoke the truth.

 

Hanayo frowned. "You met Nico. You saw how serious she can be when it comes to humans! If she found out..."

 

Just thinking about the crimson-eyed chief sent shivers down her spine. That was _not_ a face she wished to see again so soon, but then again, Nico had allowed her to live. "If she found out?" Maki prompted the girl to continue.

 

Dull eyes broke contact, trailing to the ground along with her voice. "Let's just say she wouldn't be as lucky as you."

 

Maki gulped. As much as she hated to admit it, Hanayo was right. Worrying too much about her friend was what got her into this mess in the first place, and the last thing she wanted was to put Rin's life in danger. Hanayo wasn't a fool, and neither was Rin, despite the way she acted at times. They both must have known the consequences of such a relationship, yet they followed through regardless; that must count for something.

 

A short silence fell as Maki gazed aimlessly into the crackling flame, her thoughts on a girl who seemed worlds away. "I won't tell anyone." She assured, watching the fleeting embers dance up into the sky.

 

Hanayo nodded, her attention returning to the task at hand, which lie completed and hung over the drying rack. "Shall we move on to the next job?" She offered with a smile, gesturing for Maki to follow.

 

The campsite’s bonfires continued to light up the night, the pack's inhabitants sharing stories amongst one another, jubilee lingering in their laughter. The unsettling stares of those she considered beasts failed not to bore into her as Hanayo led her through the camp. Though, compared to earlier, there seemed to be significantly less lycanthropes present outside. Maki never thought them to be the type who slept at night, rather the monsters, hunting down their prey in the cover of darkness. She made a mental note to consult Hanayo on the topic once they were alone; as a stranger, one not particularly welcomed, she hesitated to speak in the presence of others.

 

"We're here!" Hanayo announced upon arrival at the tent, which happened to be much smaller than that of the one she was held captive in. The bonfire, positioned in front of the tent, provided ample lighting as Hanayo lifted the entrance and invited Maki inside.

 

The first thing that hit Maki was the smell. Her nose scrunched at the putrid fumes hinting of spoiled meat. As the light trickled in, crackling alongside the flames, her eyes widened. Her line of sight skipped the wooden table, the many hand threaded baskets spread across the tent's walls, and immediately landed on the piles of bones that lie to the side. "U-Um, I didn't upset you or anything, did I?" Maki sputtered, anxiety fumbling over her words. "I know I threatened to blackmail you, b-but..."

 

Hanayo placed a hand over her mouth, muffling her laughter as she plopped down next to the table. "Don't worry, they're not human."

 

"Geez, don't laugh!" With only the dim fire to illuminate the tent, Maki could barely tell the difference. Bones were bones, and for a few moments, she feared she would be the next one added to the pile. "So what exactly are we here for? Garbage disposal?"

 

"The opposite, actually." Hanayo shuffled through the contents of a basket, fishing out a beautifully crafted bead necklace, presumably made from the stained bone around them. "Trading with merchants became a risky business, so we make and thread the beads on our own. It'd be a waste to throw away the bones of an animal who filled our stomachs and gave us shelter."

 

They were resourceful, she could give them that. From what Maki had seen thus far, the lycans made use of the entire animal, going so far as to preserve their spirit in the form of necklaces and bangles. So maybe they weren't a pack of complete barbarians rampaging through the woods. Maybe they _did_ have some kind of society with traditions and beliefs. Even so, that wouldn't take away the things they've done, the blood they've spilled. Lycanthropes couldn't be trusted, that fact would never change in Maki's mind. "And you're okay with me participating, even though I'm human?"

 

Hanayo nodded, moving a few of the smaller bones onto the table. "It doesn't _really_ yield much spiritual importance, it's more of a way to boast. Nico likes to tell the stories behind each of hers, and everyone loves it!"

 

"Narcissistic, if you ask me." Something about the chief rubbed Maki the wrong way, although it seemed she was an idol to those around her. Hanayo, at least, spoke very highly of her prideful leader. Maki was then handed a tool resembling a small chisel, to which she stared at in confusion.

 

"It's similar to wood carving, though the material is a little harder. All you have to do is slowly work at it," The lycan demonstrated her methods, using the chisel to chip away at the bone, cutting it into an almost spherical shape. She then switched to a different tool, whose needle point tip glistened as she used it to push through the bone in a drill-like manner, moving with care as if not to crack the bone. "It's a bit time consuming and difficult at first, but I'm sure you'll be able to get it down!"

 

Another thing Maki never cared to admit to was her poor artistic skills. She found her talents in music, able to play and compose with ease and enjoyment. However, all other forms of art left her talents in the dust. She chose the thinnest piece of bone on the table, a frown on her face as she copied Hanayo's movements, resulting in a much less rounded shape. _It's my first bead, of course it'll be bad._ She told herself with a sigh. "So, is there a reason we're doing arts and crafts?"

 

"To be honest, I'm not exactly used to being in charge." Hanayo laughed nervously, working nonchalantly as she spoke. "I was going to have you collect firewood, but then I thought, 'Nico would get upset if I gave her a big axe and took her into the woods'."

 

"I would've preferred that." Maki grumbled, her level of annoyance on the rise as her carvings took on an odd, unsymmetrical shape. She sighed in defeat, allowing herself to indulge in conversation for once, if not to distract her from her failure. "On the way here, there were less of your people hanging around outside."

 

"Um, it's night time, most have gone to hunt or patrol."

 

"You don't go with them?"

 

Hanayo shrugged, her attention drawn to her work. "Not often, no. I'm... not really good at that kind of thing. I don't like violence."

 

"Isn't it hard not to?"

 

"We aren't bloodthirsty monsters! Honestly, I just wish we could live in peace." Hanayo's voice dwindled, as if she'd said something wrong.

 

Maki arched a brow, bewildered at the absurd idea. "Humans and _lycans_ living amongst one another?"

 

Hesitantly, the smaller girl nodded. "I-I think it would be nice, if we could put it all behind us and start anew. No more bloodshed, or hatred..."

 

"So you're saying we should simply forget the lives of those slaughtered by the lycans? Forget those who have disappeared in the night, who have stepped into the forest and _never_ returned?" Maki snapped, holding back the thought that she may soon enough become one of those unfortunate souls.

 

"Th-That's not what I meant!" Hanayo, a soft spoken girl, struggled to return Maki's sharp, painful jabs. "I'm... I'm afraid!" Her voice rose without warning, silencing the redhead's argument. "I'm afraid Rin will get caught some day. I'm afraid Nico won't be able to protect us forever. Too many unnecessary  lives are lost between us, and all for _what_?"

 

As delusional Hanayo's dream may be, she did have a point. Over centuries, the humans tried time and again to fearfully drive away the lycans. Perhaps the same could be said for them. Maki got a glimpse of what Rin saw in Hanayo: her heart. "I suppose I can see where you're coming from, but not everyone is as understanding as I am. They won't believe you."

 

"It's okay." Hanayo sighed. "The lycanthropes don't either."

 

"Not even your beloved chief?"

 

"Before we found a home here, we were nomads. With so much hate and violence towards us, we were constantly forced to move from place to place, sometimes without warning. Nico lead us through it all, she protected us from danger, kept our hopes up, and our smiles from faltering." Nostalgia tugged her lips into a grin as she reminisced, her eyes now on Maki. Although with her next words, her smile diminished as quickly as it arose. "And because of that, she despises humans. I tried to talk to her about it once, but she wouldn't listen... she doesn't even know about Rin."

 

"I'm sorry." Maki managed to choke out, hating herself for sympathizing with someone she despised only hours ago.

 

"Uh, I know you're probably even more lost and confused after that, but... thank you." With a mutual nod, the two returned to their work, having been enveloped in conversation for so long. Hanayo then handed Maki a thin rope, "For the beads."

 

The silence that followed was no longer strikingly awkward, but comfortable. Maki's carving skills remained awful, displayed in the sharp edges and ugly shapes she created, mismatched and crooked on the rope. Every so often a topic for small talk ensued; Hanayo, asking about what it was like to live in the village, and Maki, wondering how the hell they lived with so few resources and technologies. Rin was brought up a few times, and hearing Hanayo speak so lovingly about her, Maki decided she would tentatively approve of her best friend's relationship. She didn't know much about love, but from what she saw, Hanayo's heart was full of it.

 

By the time the hunting party returned, Maki had only made one bracelet, which happened to be a sore sight in its own. Compared to Hanayo's near perfect necklace, each bead rounded and placed in a pattern pleasing to the eye, her bracelet could leave one to believe she hadn't even cut the bone in the first place. Hanayo tried her best to reassure, although Maki knew the truth. It was awful.

 

"Having fun?" A familiar, high pitch voice chimed in as Nico came into view, spear in hand and clothes matted with blood. She smelled of a fresh kill, and dirt, and every other scent nature dare beseech upon her.

 

 _Not anymore._ Maki held her tongue as words threatened to slip out, a frown on her face as the chief returned to ruin their party. "No." She muttered under her breath.

 

Nico paraded into the tent, squatting down next to the table. "Beads, huh." She commented, examining the objects before her.

 

"I thought it would help ease her mind off of everything." Hanayo smiled at Maki, who found it hard to believe the two girls were of the same species.

 

"Good work as always Hanayo, it's super cute!" Nico lifted the necklace, admiring the handiwork. She then turned to Maki, who already prepared a glare. "And what did you— holy shit."

 

Maki watched, her cheeks growing hot as Nico stared, speechless, at her bracelet. "Well?"

 

"What the _hell_ is this?" Nico held the bracelet between her fingers, baffled at the poor threading. " _You_ made _this_?"

 

"Y-Yes? It's not that bad, Hanayo likes it!" Nico glanced at Hanayo, who sheepishly scratched her neck.

 

"She tried..." Hanayo mumbled, shrunken by two intense stares.

 

Nico shook her head, clearly disappointed by the lack of quality. "I left you here for how many hours now? And all you have to present to me is this... _thing_? It looks like it was made by a child!"

 

Attempting to save the day, Hanayo piped up, “To be fair, we cleaned clothes for a while and only just arrived here. I only made the one n-necklace, after all.”  
  
Nico’s gaze traveled from Hanayo to Maki. “You’ve never threaded beads before?”   
  
“N-No.” Maki avoided eye contact.   
  
Nico dropped the bracelet back in front of Maki. “Geez, do humans know any basic skills at all other than cooking and killing? There’s no sense of tradition.” She rolled her eyes, interrupting Maki whose mouth had opened to speak. “You can leave this station for now. We managed to catch a bunch of good game today, so you’ll have no shortage of the preparations tonight.”   
  
Maki felt as though she didn’t hear quite right. “Preparations?”   
  
“There’s about thirty seven of us, so make sure everyone gets something, alright?” Nico waved a dismissive hand. “You’d probably want to go over there now to get a head start.”   
  
“Are you implying -”   
  
“There’s no implication.” Nico walked toward the entrance of the tent, looking back over her shoulder. “It’s an order.”   
  
Maki didn’t have time to say anything before Nico left, dropping the flap behind her until only her and Hanayo were left alone yet again. She felt a pool of anxiety fill her body, an audible gulp from her catching Hanayo’s attention.   
  
“She meant you just have to cook tonight,” Hanayo said, patting Maki’s back. “She wasn’t trying to imply anything weird.”   
  
Maki slowly turned her head toward Hanayo, speaking in what could’ve been a whisper. “I can’t cook.”   
  
“Oh.” It was an appropriate reaction. “Well, I can give you some advice? There can only be one person in the cooking tent at all times.”   
  
Maki frowned. “Why? That’s stupid.”   
  
“We had an incident a few years ago where one of our members was helping someone cook and they stole some of the meat for themselves. All of our ingredients are in there and Nico really believes in a family system, so everything in there is for everyone. And stealing is forbidden! So as a precaution, now only one person at a time can go inside so that it’s easy to know who the culprit is if there’s ever another thief amongst us.”

 

“I can’t do this,” Maki groaned, irritated by the sensibility of the rule. She needed Hanayo to hold her hand through the process, because she had absolutely no idea how to cook. It wasn’t a matter of being mediocre, it was a matter of having absolutely no experience. Her parents were too busy with their medicinal business to teach her. Sometimes they barely had enough time to cook supper, and Maki was encouraged to run over to the Hoshizora’s home for food if it was a particularly bad night for the Nishikino healers.   
  
“It isn’t so bad, and it takes practice,” Hanayo reassured. “Because we have a limited amount of cooking tools, we tend to eat mostly stews and just big meat servings. There’s a small fire pit in the cooking tent that has a rotisserie and there are two big pots.”   
  
“Alright, but those are just the tools, though.” Maki glanced at her bracelet, reminded of her inability to perform tasks. “What are the steps? The methods?”   
  
“Okay, I’ll do my best to tell you but you don’t have long until you need to start. So listen closely.”   
  
Hanayo went on and on about cooking for what felt like an hour but realistically was a conversation that lasted a few minutes. She explained that the cook didn’t have to make the cuts of meat themselves, but that they were in charge of just arranging together a suitable meal. Although it didn’t affect the lycans’ health to eat raw meat, Hanayo suggested spinning the meat on the rotisserie for a small period of time so that it was devoid of bugs but still extremely juicy. They ate in their human form, and thus were not completely animalistic in that they’d enjoy bloody steak, though Hanayo mentioned it wasn’t an issue if they were in their lycan state. She talked about preparing the broth and the vegetables that were thrown into the meat stew, between potatoes and carrots. She talked about the location of the utensils and bowls, how to most effectively bring everything out, and more. It was a lot.

 

It all sounded okay at the time, but none of Hanayo’s directions stuck very easily for Maki.

 

By the time she walked into the cooking tent, all had been lost. She stared at the meat hooks that lingered from custom racks along the top of the tent, the woven baskets of various vegetables and fruits, the stone pots and fire pit that Hanayo had mentioned, the box that likely had the utensils, and so on. It was intimidating, but she wasn’t going to let time pass idly.

 

Broth required the meat and vegetables. Sloppily chopping up uneven shapes, Maki went to work at chopping carrots and potatoes. She filled the two stone pots with them along with water from a basin, and dumped poorly skinned chunks of unidentifiable meat in the pots. There were also a few leaves thrown in that she found amongst the baskets, but Maki didn’t know what they were called. It looked like a mess, but she made sure to put the pots over the fire to get the water inside of them to boil. She scratched her head, knowing that she’d have to take the meats out to cut further. But would it be enough to serve chopped bits to over thirty individuals? Was stew by itself okay or did they fully expect meat on the side?  
  
She decided to take an extra precaution and grab a few more cuts of meat, but whether it was poultry or steak or beef she had no idea. She just grabbed whatever was on the nearest hook and attached it messily to the rotisserie. Glancing at a jar of white substance, she remembered that salt was a valuable ingredient and she cursed herself for almost forgetting to add it. Walking over, she grabbed the container and sprinkled it over the spinning meat, that also happened to be over the pots. She stopped when she accidentally tapped the jar too hard and a lot came out, but she figured it would fall into the broth and distribute properly for the mass amount of people eating. Putting the jar away, she waited until the heat caught up.   
  
After a while, she returned and was wide-eyed at the sight of what looked like globs of glaze stuck to the meats on the rotisserie. Unsure of what to expect, she removed the chunks and cut them up into haphazardly chopped pieces and distributed them onto plates. The smell was not pleasant.

 

“It’s time, human!” The voice was the ever familiar shrill of the Chief herself. Maki frantically put out the fire and passed the plates one by one to Hanayo who waited outside of the tent. She was kind enough to offer to pass out the food at the table and helps bring out the pots.

 

When Maki was finished serving, she stood outside beside Hanayo who hadn’t sat down yet. She was immediately intimidated by the sight of so many lycans-passing-as-humans there were at the table, with Nico at the head of it with a slightly more decorated chair. There were three empty chairs, presumably one for Hanayo but Maki couldn’t be sure of the other two. As her gaze found its way over to Nico, she tried to ignore some of the disgruntled faces and frowns that she saw along the table.

 

“Alright, everyone! Tonight’s feast was prepared by our newest guest, the human!” Nico proclaimed, raising a stone cup with a smirk. She raised an eyebrow at the food placed in front of her. She cleared her throat. “To make sure that this human isn’t out to kill us, I’ll taste for any poison.” It was surprising how official she sounded when she was addressing her family of supernatural beasts. She took a scoop from the pot of broth in front of her, surprised when an entire leg of what looked like chicken plopped into her small bowl and splashed lightly onto the table. “Well, it appears we have entire pieces of meat with bone in the strew, still,” she mumbled, though it was audible enough to hear.

 

Maki ignored the snickers she heard. She had foretold the nightmare the moment she stepped into the cooking tent.

 

“Anyway,” Nico drawled, rolling her eyes over to the small piece of chopped meat on her plate. She poked at the glazy glop on her meat with her finger. “What is this?” she asked aloud, though it seemed more rhetorical than serious. She picked up a piece between her fingers and bit into it, her expression immediately distorting as she spat the piece out. Her eyes were wide, her lips scrunched as she stared at the plate in front of her. “Well, it isn’t poison but it might as well be! What the hell is this, girl?!” Nico asked, pointing to the weird goo on the steak.

 

“I have no idea, it happened after I added the salt,” Maki answered, avoiding eye contact until she heard Nico facepalm.

 

“There is not a _hint_ of salt in this.” Nico poked at her food.  “Do you not know the difference between salt and sugar?”   
  
Maki’s eyes widened. She hadn’t bothered to check the white ingredient in the jar before pouring it onto the meat over the stew. She watched anxiously as Nico dipped a finger in her bowl, bringing it back to her face in order to lick it. The same expression followed, along with disgusted laughter around the table.

 

“This is sweet, too, huh…”

 

“I’ve never cooked before,” Maki piped up, blushing as the folks at the table hollered with heartier laughs. She straightened her posture, raising her chin slightly. “For animals, you sure are picky. You put me to cook, so whose fault is it?”

 

Nico deadpanned. “I’m surprised you’ve made it this far in life not knowing how to cook.”

 

“I’m sure it’s not that awful,” Maki defended, though the stares and disapproving looks at every chair bored into her. Some laughed, some whispered amongst others what she could only assume to be awful things about her, about how useless or dumb she was. Someone even growled at their plate, perhaps even at her.

 

“Oi!” Nico’s attention darted back to the table, her no-nonsense tone silencing the ruckus at the table. Her sudden smile was unsettling. “We’re going to swallow this crap down and make use of the food. Nothing goes to waste around here, got it? Thank the goddamn awful chef and finish your plates.” The mumbled gratitude that followed soon after was weak.

 

Although the insults were in there, Maki was surprised by Nico’s attitude.   
  
“You,” Nico called, catching Maki’s attention. “Come here.”

 

Maki walked over while the rest ate, though it was a very slow and reluctant process for everyone. She stood beside Nico, who got a spoonful of broth and dropped a piece of meat from her plate onto it. The spoon was held up toward her, and even Maki had to admit it didn’t look pretty.

 

“You’re gonna’ eat this and understand what the hell I’m dealing with.”

 

Maki first looked at the spoonful in front of her, then at Nico to confirm she was serious. After receiving a smug nod, Maki sighed and wrapped her lips around the utensil before pulling back almost immediately and spitting it out.

 

Needless to say, it was an atrocity.

 

“You see? There’s clearly room for improveme -,” Nico began to say, cut off as a pained yowl tore through the mood of the feast. Everyone’s attention immediately turned toward the source of the sound, a naked bleeding figure on a large wolf nearing the dinner table. The wolf’s fur was dark, almost black were it not for the subtle hints of purple that sheened in the torchlight. It waited until Nico rushed by, moving past Maki, to gently remove the humanlike figure from its back.

 

The shape of the beast suddenly shifted, Maki’s eyes widening as the form shrunk and turned back into a woman, the purple tones fading into the natural long, purple hair of the individual. Maki was immediately shocked as the familiar head of hair matched an equally familiar face that she had seen before in her family’s home. However, she blushed and looked away upon realizing that there was suddenly little left to the imagination, now more sure than necessary that the wolf had been a woman due to particular bare areas. In her peripheral, she could see a fellow lycan quickly fetching cloths for the arrivals, covering the woman in furs and laying out a blanket for the injured figure beside them.

 

“Nozomi, what happened?” Nico demanded, looking over the wounds and attracting Maki’s attention away from her embarrassment.

 

The familiar woman shook her head in dismay. “It was something I hadn’t seen before. We were patrolling when there was a sudden, booming sound that rang out. Birds flew out of their trees, woodland critters ran for shelter, and all that was left was the pungent scent of blood and ash,” Nozomi explained. She glanced at Maki, her eyes suddenly gleaming with interest and amusement. She, too, must have remembered that they were vaguely acquainted.

 

Eager to escape the strange look, Maki walked toward the crowd that had surrounded the scene. She gently nudged her way in with the help of Hanayo, who had remained silent and teary-eyed upon the sudden and unexpected entrance. They made their way to the forefront, covering their mouths in shock at the amount of blood that was pouring from one particular spot on the figure’s arm - another girl.   
  
“Can I look?” Maki asked, interested in what was happening in front of her.

 

Nico immediately shot her a glare. “Are you kidding me right now?!”

 

Nozomi walked closer and patted Maki’s shoulder, offering Nico a smile. “I think you should let her look, Nicocchi. She’s the daughter of healers.”

 

“That’s right!” Hanayo’s eyes lit up as she nodded. “She mentioned that while we were cleaning.”

 

Although she suddenly felt a lot of pressure, Maki kept her composure as she squatted beside Nico and examined the opening in the girl’s arm. She swallowed as she noticed that it was a deep hole, with something dark deep within the opening.

 

“We need to get that out.”

 

The whole ordeal lasted about twenty minutes, with Maki sweating every time she wondered if she was about to kill this person underneath her. They managed to take out the mysterious object, though the tool in question was too shameful to admit, and Maki was able to apply a tourniquet with the pack’s clothing wraps, using a stick to tighten it. She stayed close to the victim, checking her neck for a pulse and asking every once in awhile how she felt. The rest of the pack had made sure to cover her in warm furs and blankets after Maki suggested not moving her for the time being. They brought logs over to keep a fire going, and Maki let out a sigh of relief as she gently padded at the blood on the arm with as clean of a rag as they could offer.

 

Nico hadn’t said a word throughout the process, though whenever Maki asked for something - whether it be a cloth to use for the tourniquet or more blankets - Nico was the first to jump up and get it done. As Maki finished, however, Nico finally spoke up.

 

“How long do you keep that on for?” she asked.

 

“About two hours.”

 

“Then what?” Nico pressed on.

 

Maki bit her lip. “We either pray that the wound closes over time, but your safest bet would be to find medicine for this.”

 

“Alright.” Nico paused, assessing the information. “Nozomi!”

 

Nozomi quickly came over, smiling at the two. “Yes?”

 

“Go back into town and get medicine. Try to ask around for what can heal a deep wound in the arm most efficiently. Also, keep an ear and eye out for what the hell that attack was,” Nico ordered. She glanced at Maki with a raised eyebrow before turning her attention back to Nozomi. “I see now why you insisted we spare her.”

 

Maki’s eyes widened. “You’re the one who brought me here?!”

 

“Hush. If it hadn’t been me, you may as well be dead.” Nozomi smirked. “I visit your village, as I’m sure you know. I knew you’d be more help than not if I saved you.”

 

“Savior is a strong title to implicate, considering the circumstances I’m in.”

 

Nozomi giggled, “Call me a planner, then.”

 

“Quit this blabbering and just go!” Nico groaned, interrupting them. Nozomi was quick to leave without another word, no doubt to prepare for another trip to the Nishikino household.

 

The thought that Nozomi would see Maki’s parents again before their own daughter was not a happy one.

 

“Hey.” Nico tapped Maki’s shoulder with base of her spear. “Your cooking might be absolute shit, but I’m impressed with what you did here to help one of my people.”

 

Caught off guard by the compliment, Maki rubbed her arm awkwardly. “I’d rather avoid death.”

 

“You didn’t just avoid it, you prevented it,” Nico commented nonchalantly, shrugging. But before Maki could come up with a response, Hanayo returned to the scene. She had been helping the others in the rush to aid the injured girl.

 

“I’m sorry I took so long. How is everythi -,” Hanayo began, just before being interrupted by Nico.

 

“Go rest, Hanayo. You’ve done enough for tonight,” Nico said, staring up at the brunette from her squatting position beside Maki.

 

Hanayo blinked, glancing between the chief and the human. “Are you sure?” She didn’t need more reassurance when Nico raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

 

Nico stood up, looking down at Maki. “With me.”

 

Maki stood up, relieved that two other pack members ran over to keep watch of the girl. She looked at Nico, following behind as the latter led them back to the cooking tent. But she felt confused.

 

“I thought only one person at a time was allowed in here,” Maki mentioned.

 

Nico rolled her eyes. “C’mon, I’m the chief. There’s no greater honor that sharing your bounty with your brothers and sisters and coming together after the fruits of labor.”

 

Maki thought it sounded all too down to earth for Nico to be serious. “Still, you should have some sense of consistency with the rules.”

 

“I’m in command here,” Nico said, taking out some vegetables from baskets. “And I’m also the best chef among us.”

 

“You must be joking.”

 

Nico raised an amused eyebrow, a subtle smirk playing at her lips. “Not at all.”

 

“That’s surprising, considering your position and attitude.” Although the latter half of her statement was arguably an insult, Maki felt more comfortable speaking her mind after having such a crucial, adrenaline-pumping moment minutes prior.

 

“I can’t believe you don’t even know how to cook!” Nico exclaimed, ignoring Maki’s comment. “I thought all of you humans knew, but now I’m even wrong about that apparently. How have you been living?”

 

Maki rolled her eyes, unamused by the lack of understanding. “With my parents, who do the cooking.”

 

Nico scoffed, “You’re practically ready to live on your own, so you should definitely know how to cook. It’s a survival necessity!’

 

“I’ve had enough of cooking for one day,” Maki groaned.

 

“Look, just cut them like this. You had random potato slices that were huge chunks and some that were like a flimsy film of potato. Just take it slow and try to be as even as you can.”

 

Maki watched as Nico showed her a variety of small cooking tips and techniques. She wasn’t convinced that they’d stick in her memory, but there was something different about watching Nico show her how to cook in person. She was less harsh and irritating, seeming more like the wise leader that Maki never expected to see from Nico.

 

“I bet whatever happened to Erena was a human’s fault,” Nico sighed suddenly, just after showing Maki where the salt was.

 

The immediate assumption bothered Maki. “Why does it have to be a human?”

 

“Nothing in nature tries to go against us other than man. We are forever hunted, forever regarded as monsters even though we’re all mammals along the food chain. I’ve seen countless die, and it is a horror.”

 

Maki watched as Nico stared down at the carrot she was peeling. Violence was never the answer, and it wasn’t as though lycans had never done any damage. Maki was a fine example, even if she weren’t dead.

 

“Maybe it’s hard to understand, but you haven’t seen what I’ve seen. At least, not until today, I’d imagine.” Nico kept on. “We are not rats, we are not vermin. We are not beasts, we are not monsters. Animals? Perhaps, but not rabid. We have culture, tradition, and family. What is there to want to kill? We only rid the forest of those who trespass and betray the territory border, which everyone knows about. Is it no longer self-defense when we don our other form, a creature of the accursed night trapped in a foreign body? What makes us lesser when we’re more powerful?”

 

It was strange to hear Nico speak the way she was. She was very serious and contemplative, with no sign of hatred but, rather, a genuine sense of confusion and maybe even hurt. Maki didn’t know what to say, but a part of her did not want Nico to stop. This was a leader she could respect and understand, were it not for the irritating attitude that Nico often had. Just remembering the way that he lips traveled against Maki’s skin left the latter with shivers. Nico certainly was intimidating, but Maki preferred the moment as it was.

 

“You’re right,” she spoke softly. “It’s hard to understand, as I know it is for you. But violence, no matter the side, must come to an end.”

 

Nico turned her head to Maki with a small smile, something sincere that Maki did not expect at all from the hardened girl. “A world without violence? Foolish. The cycle of life does not work in favor of that.”

 

Maki frowned. “So you’re okay with what you saw tonight?”

 

“No.” Nico’s jaw set. “I never want anything like that for my people.”

 

“I wouldn’t, either. Plus, I’ve never seen anything like that before.”

 

“I have no idea what could have done it.”


End file.
